The present invention relates to a trigger structure for a spray gun, and more particularly to a trigger structure for a spray gun having an additional lower driving shaft that forms a supporting point of the trigger structure on the spray gun and defines a suitable travel for the trigger structure, so that a user""s finger operating the trigger structure would not contact with a front projection of the front handle when the trigger structure is moved to a rear dead point of its travel.
There are various types of spray guns available for use. These spray guns have a simple structure as shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, and include a trigger 1 having one rearward extended driving shaft 2 movably received in a channel 3 above a front handle 4 of the spray gun. The trigger 1 is provided at upper and lower front ends with two projections 11, 12 for engaging with upper and lower passages 41, 42, respectively, provided on the front handle 4 when the trigger 1 is assembled to the spray gun. The lower passage 42 is provided on a top of a front projection 43 forward extended from a front side of the front handle 4 to correspond to the upper passage 41. When a user pulls the trigger 1 toward the front handle 4 with a finger pressing against a front end of the trigger 1, the finger would contact with the front projection 43 on the handle 4 when the trigger 1 is fully pulled. Frequent contact of the finger with the front projection 43 during operating the spray gun would cause discomfort to the finger. It is therefore desirable to improve the trigger 1 to eliminate the above-mentioned problem in using the conventional spray guns.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved trigger structure for spray gun for a user to handle the spray gun comfortably.
To achieve the above and other objects, the trigger structure for spray gun according to the present invention includes horizontally and rearward extended upper and lower driving shaft adapted to movably engage with upper and lower channels, respectively, formed on a front handle of the spray gun when the trigger structure is assembled to the spray gun. The lower driving shaft forms a supporting point of the trigger structure on the spray gun and defines a suitable travel for the trigger structure, so that a user""s finger operating the trigger structure would not contact with a front projection on the front handle when the trigger structure is moved to a rear dead point of its travel.